1. Field
The following description relates to a network resource allocation technique, and more particularly, to a resource allocation apparatus and method which maintains quality of service (QoS) in a wireless communication network.
2. Description of the Related Art
WiMedia logical link control protocol (WLP) for a wireless network provides a service interval based medium access slot allocation (SIMA) technique for reliable quality of service (QoS) in a time division multiple access (TDMA)-based system employing distributed reservation protocol (DRP).
SIMA technique uses a traffic specification (TSPEC) of an application to obtain the maximum allowable values of a service rate and a delay time and cyclically performs medium access slot (MAS) allocation to satisfy delay bound.
For efficient MAS allocation, an iso-zone based SIMA scheme has been introduced which organizes a superframe into a plurality of allocation zones, organizes the allocation zones into iso-zones, each of which has an index value, and allocates medium access slots (MAS) to k number of iso-zones. However, the SIMA scheme has a drawback in that service intervals may not be uniform during MAS allocation depending on the number of iso-zones k. Furthermore, even if the superframe contains sufficient idle MAS for satisfying QoS required by a higher TSPEC, since the iso-zone based SIMA scheme cannot allocate further MAS, then there are limits to the efficient resource allocation management that can be obtained.